L'envie de toi
by rukiaron
Summary: Ichirukia!
1. Chapter 1

Collée au mur, le souffle court, la brune savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, agrippée fermement aux épaules du garçon en face d'elle, elle le regarda encore une fois dans les yeux Ce qu'elle y lu lui coupa le souffle, déjà réduit de beaucoup, et sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle colla sa bouche à la sienne sachant que cet acte serait irrémédiable, irréparable.  Mais en cet instant, en cet instant précis elle s'en moquait et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir se coller plus a lui, elle sentit les mains du jeune homme sous ses fesses pour la soulever et mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille réduisant l'espace entre eux à néant.

Depuis combien d'années, de mois, de semaines, d'heures avaient ils attendu ce moment. Cependant ils n'y pensaient pas, comment penser dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait se détachait lentement de sa bouche pour prendre d'assaut son cou, non sans un regard pour sa partenaire, elle poussa un gémissement et passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, pour l'encourager, se déplaçant dans la pièce, ils butèrent contre le lit.

S'arrêtant en plein milieu de son suçon pour regarder une énième fois la brune, celle-ci poussa par ailleurs un gémissement de mécontentement et ouvrit les yeux pour se plonger dans les yeux marron du roux, redevenu tout à coup sérieux.

- rukia tu es sur d….

- tais toi, répliqua t elle en l'embrassant à pleine bouche

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se laissa tomber délicatement sur le lit, laissant ce petit bout de femme dominatrice prendre sa place.

_Mais me direz-vous comment peut-on en arriver à ce stade, non bien évidemment ce n'est pas en tant que jeune prude que je ne sais pas comment ces choses arrivent mais je me demande plutôt pourquoi elles arrivent._

Quelques jours avant : 

- Hé rukia, bouge toi on va arriver en retard en cours, dit notre shinigami préféré

- Une minute paysan, une femme a besoin de temps pour se préparer, primitif, répliqua t elle

- Très bien moi j'y vais compte pas sur moi pour te défendre contre la prof

- Je suis prête, dit elle d'une voix précipité ne tenant pas se faire une fois de plus disputé par la prof pour un énième retard.

La route se fit en silence, mais à leur arriver au lycée une furie châtain sauta littéralement sur rukia qui bougea au dernier moment évitant ainsi la collision, en parlant de collision on pouvait voir en ce moment le jeune fou nommé Keigo qui embrassait langoureusement le bitume. Le jeune homme se releva tout aussi élégamment et se mit en face de nos deux compères.

- Vous savez quoi apparemment il y a …. Hé mais revenez vous allez où, rukia-chan, ichigo mon pote, pleura le brun.

- Salut miziuro, ca va ?  dit le pote en question

- Kuchiki-san, ichigo, salua le brun

- Non vous allez m'écouter, intervient la furie

- Bon vas y accouche

- Vous savez que dans quelques jours j'organise une fête et vous êtes invités tout les deux, les autres ont déjà accepté

- Une fête, s'exclama rukia avec émerveillement

- J'viens pas

- Mais euhhhhhhhh, pleura à nouveau Keigo

- Moi je viens, affirma la petite brune

- C'est vrai rukia-chan, dit il en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules, bras qui soit dit en passant fut vite enlevé par ichigo.

Une fois arrivée dans la classe, le dégénéré annonça :

- Les gars c'est bon rukia-chan vient

Plusieurs murmurent se fit entendre dans la classe, quelques uns captèrent l'attention d'ichigo.

- C'est vrai rukia vient, tu crois qu'elle acceptera de danser avec moi, dit l'un

- Désolé mon vieux mais c'est avec moi qu'elle sera

Ichigo était abasourdit depuis quand rukia faisait elle l'unanimité chez les garçons, il savait que Inoue avait du succès mais Rukia. Il la regarda un instant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était mignonne et puis se retournant et voyant la plupart des garçons de sa classe la dévorer du regard il prit une décision.

- Keigo

- Oui Ichigo-kun, dit il d'un ton mielleux

- Je viens

- Ho ichigo je savais qu'en fait tu m'aimais trop pour ne pas venir

Lui mettant un cou de coude pour éviter qu'il ne fasse prendre dans les bras, il vit un sourire sur le visage de la brune se dessiner.

La journée passa longuement. Sur le chemin du retour Inoue décida d'emmener rukia et ichigo faire les magasins, notre shinigami(e) accepta avec plaisir, alors que le roux devait regarder pour choisir.

La barbe non mais franchement ces donzelles croyaient qu'il n'avait que ça à, pardonner l'expression, foutre.

Dans quoi c'était il embarqué en acceptant de venir à cette maudite fête. Soudain un cri vient des vestiaires

- Kuchiki-san tu es magnifique

- Faut pas non plus exagérer

- Si si tu es trop belle, kurosaki-kun regarde, cria t elle en ouvrant le rideau

Bouche bée on pouvait dire qu'il l'était. Une robe blanche lui arrivant aux genoux laissait apparaître des jambes parfaitement galbés. Un fin ruban en or entourait sa fine taille et sa poitrine bien que petite était cependant mise en valeur.

- Alors ?   

Il aurait voulu dire magnifique mais sa fierté ainsi que son machochisme aigue lui firent hocher  la tête pendant que l'on pouvait entendre un magnifique sortir de la bouche de …

- Renji, sourit rukia pendant qu'elle se jetait à son cou

- C'est rare que tu te jettes sur moi comme ça, halalala décidément toutes les femmes tombent comme des mouches quand elles me voient

- On se demande bien pourquoi, à part les assommées avec ton haleine…

- Ichigo je ne t'avais pas vu, tu vas bien

- Oui, sentant le piège à plein nez

- Très bien alors bats-toi

Le roux sourit enfin une activité qu'il appréciait

- Non, répliqua la voix sans appel de Rukia

- Abarai-kun vient à la fête de Keigo, demanda la rousse

- Quelle fête ?

- Une fête qui se prépare chez l'autre taré dans deux jours

- Cool, je viens

Rah il ne manquait plus que lui, une pensée qu'il aurait bien exprimé de vive voix s'il n'avait pas senti l'aura menaçante des deux filles devant lui.

Arrivé enfin chez lui, il s'étala paresseusement sur son lit épuisé de cette journée.

Rukia entra dans sa chambre sans, bien évidemment, frapper ce qu'il lui fit remarquer de suite. Ignorant totalement ces cris de protestations, elle alla jusqu'à son lit et s'assit dessus, redoublement des cris d'ichigo très vite couper par un bouquin pris en pleine face.

- tu mets quoi pour la fête de Keigo

- vous n'avez cette fête à la bouche ce n'est pas possible

- alors ?

Rien j'y vais à poil était ce qu'il aurait du dire si son imbécile de père n'était pas venu à ce moment là pour sauver Rukia de son pervers de fils. Celle-ci lui expliqua qu'il irait à une soirée ce samedi.

- vous allez à une fête, halalala les enfants grandissent si vite, ichigo il ne faudra pas sauter sur toutes les jolie filles n'est ce pas

- POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS J'SUIS PAS COMME TOI, hurla il en lui balançant un coup de pieds.

C'est sur cela que tout le monde ficha la paix à ichigo qui parvient à faire semblant de se rendormir quand Rukia rentra a nouveau.

- ha non il dort

Et elle s'approcha délicatement de lui pour lui chuchoter « bonne nuit fais de beaux rêves dommage moi qui voulais te montrer la nouvelle nuisette transparente que je me suis achetée rien que pour toi »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, pendant que Rukia lui envoya un regard mi-moqueur mi-dégouté.

Pervers, dit-elle en partant un sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi mais pourquoi avait il ouvert ses maudis yeux. Putin d'hormones.

Fin du chapitre

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez des commentaires.

Gros bisous

Rukia-san


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec la mauvaise impression qu'il allait se faire avoir aujourd'hui surtout quand il vit la mine réjouit de Rukia en face de lui. Celle-ci s'assit sur son lit non sans quelques protestions du roux nullement écouter par la shinigamie.

- Bonjour sale pervers

Ledit pervers vira au rouge se remémorant la soirée d'hier.

- écoute Rukia, fit il gêné, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

- c'est toujours ce qu'il dise

Face au visage interrogateur d'Ichigo, elle lui sortit un manga pour fille (shojo) intitulé ……

- ha cette connerie, dit il moqueur

- Tu devrais éviter de te moquer de moi, sinon je pense que les filles de la classe serait ravie de savoir que derrière ses sourcils froncés se cache un ado hum comment dire … en pleine possession de ses moyens, finit elle en rigolant.

- Tu n'oserais pas, déglutit il difficilement

- Moi jamais voyons, un sourire au coin des lèvres

- Qu'est que tu veux ?

Bien que son hollow intérieur lui hurlait qu'elle voulait son corps. Ce qu'elle dit le surprit tout de même :

- Faisons un pacte, je ne dis rien et tu dois t'amuser à la soirée de Keigo

- D'accord mais en quoi ça t'avantage ?

- C'est une question de réputation, à cause de toi les seuls garçons qui voudraient bien m'inviter à sortir ne veulent pas car ils ont peur que tu leur casses la gueule.

- Depuis tu t'intéresse au garçon toi ?

- Depuis que toute la classe pense que toi et moi

- Quoi ? Ils ne pensent tout de même pas qu'on sort ensemble. _Et puis en quoi ca les regarde pensa il._

- Ba je ne sais pas mais Inoue m'a dit que beaucoup avaient des doutes et que la seule solution même si je la déplore serait d'être avec d'autres mecs que toi.

- D'accord

Rukia tendit sa main

- quoi, demanda le roux

- Ba tape moi dans la main, pour le pacte

- Gamine

- Pervers

- _Touché._ …

- On devrait peut être y aller on va être en retard

Notre shinigami remplaçant regarda sa montre et sauta de son lit quand il vit qu'ils étaient en retard.

En cinq minutes ils arrivent dans la classe totalement essoufflés, les élèves commencèrent à murmurer pendant que la prof les fit s'asseoir à leur place en les réprimandant.

Les cours du matin passèrent vite et tous se retrouvèrent sur le toit pour déjeuner.

- comment ça se fait que ce matin vous êtes arrivés en retard tout les deux en même temps

- On s'est juste retrouver sur le chemin

- Ouais c'est louche tout ça

Inoue les voyant mal à l'aise changea le sujet de conversation. Tous commencèrent à débattre sur le type de musique qu'il fallait amener pour la soirée.

Ichigo capta le regard « tu vois je te l'avais dit » de Rukia. Il soupira. Il ne s'en été jamais rendu compte. C'est vrai il avait tendance à surprotéger Rukia bien que celle-ci soit beaucoup plus vieille que lui il avait toujours peur pour elle. Après tout qu'est ce qu'elle était pour lui ? Elle était un peu comme une sœur ça devait être ça, _sauf qu'on ne fixe pas sa sœur comme tu le fais en ce moment_, intervient son hollow.

Il n'avait pas tord. Il soupira d'énervement. Il se leva et alla en classe. De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours, expliqua t-il quand les gens le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

Le soir arriva rapidement. Et tous rentrèrent chez eux.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre du rouquin, la brune ouvrit son placard et entreprit d'enlever toutes les affaires de son placard.

- hé tu fais quoi là ?

- Je cherche des fringues

- J'avais bien remarqué merci, répliqua t il sèchement, mais pourrais tu me dire pourquoi tu prends mes affaires

- Nous avons un pacte non ?

- Et alors ?

- Cela stipule que c'est moi qui dois choisir tes habits pour la soirée.

- Hein, et quel partie du contrat dit ça ?

- C'est moi qui fixe les règles abruti, tiens, dit elle en lui passant une chemise blanche, met moi ça.

- Va te faire foutre, Hé touche pas a mon téléphone

- Attends j'appelle Inoue

- Bon d'accord

Rukia eut un grand sourire triomphant, et lui donna un jean.

Il grogna de frustration et alla enfiler ses vêtements

- c'est moche

- merci beaucoup

- tiens met moi ça

Et c'était reparti pour un tour, après une quinzaine d'exclamations d'horreur de Rukia, le roux commençait à perdre patience.

- c'est le dernier que j'essaye, prévient Ichigo, je ne suis pas mannequin moi

- c'est dommage d'ailleurs, sourit elle.

- Alors

- Humm ça va à peut près.

S'approchant de lui, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et le décoiffa. Il soupira d'agacement puis se laissant prendre au jeu il commença à aimer ce contact et c'était bien là le problème.

Il l'attrapa par les poignets.

- Tu fais quoi là, s'énerva t il

- Laisse-moi faire t'as l'air tout coincer, ça te rend moche.

Elle enleva ses mains de ses cheveux pour les faire glisser sur le haut de sa chemise et défit le premier bouton, puis le second effleurant sans même en avoir conscience la peau du jeune homme.

Et comme tout homme qui se respecte, il commençait à en ressentir les effets, surtout que la shinigamie, étant petite, était sur la pointe des pieds, une main prenant appuie sur son épaule pendant que l'autre défaisait lentement les boutons de la chemise. Elle était donc collée à lui.

- Arrête

- J'ai bientôt finis ce que je voulais faire.

Il ne lui dit plus rien car il voulait garder cette fine main le plus longtemps sur sa peau. Son parfum l'enivra, son souffle sur sa peau le rendait fou. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il l'a voulait tout de suite. Il se surprit de penser à Rukia comme ça mais cette douce torture qu'elle lui affliger allait prendre une mauvaise tournure, il ne serait bientôt plus capable de se retenir s'il elle n'arrêtait pas.

Mais voulait il vraiment qu'elle arrête ?

La brune leva ses yeux vers lui lorsqu'elle sentit une main dans son dos qui la rapprochait du roux. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle aperçut le regard brulant du jeune homme.

Elle avait été si concentrée qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Mais en cet instant elle le trouvait si sexy qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se décida à se dégager de lui mais son corps avait réagit plus vite que son esprit et s'appuya plus fortement sur la pointe de ses pieds pour arriver à hauteur du visage du roux.

La main de ce dernier remontait lentement vers sa nuque pendant que Rukia enlaçait la sienne de ses bras.

_On ne devrait pas_, se dirent t ils en même temps dans leur tête

Mais ça n'empêcha pas leur corps se coller encore plus, ni leur mains de se balader, pour enfin leur lèvres qui se rapprochaient.

Celles-ci commencèrent à se frôler lentement comme une caresse, la pression qu'exerçait le roux sur la nuque de sa partenaire allait se faire plus forte et le baiser allait devenir plus passionné, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de sa jeune sœur yuzu qui frappait à la porte de sa chambre pour les prévenir de venir manger.

Comme un réveil ils prirent conscience de se qu'ils faisaient. Ils s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre.

- Je … désolé, soufflai Rukia avant de partir de la chambre.

- Pas moi, murmura t il avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur.

Fin du chapitre.

Coucou, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Faites moi part de votre avis. La suite sera la semaine prochaine.

Bibi.

Rukia-san.


End file.
